


夏有梅雨

by hiriko



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko





	夏有梅雨

梅雨季节的天时常很暗，暴雨之时天黑的根本让人判断不出时间。阿尔托莉雅勉强按照自己胃部还算是不饥饿的感觉判断出这是刚过正午不久。应该说多亏是因为家里比较大的原因，即使不开什么灯在这种阴沉的天气中阿尔托莉雅依旧可以看清楚大部分东西。  
不列颠多雨，她从小就习惯了这样的天气。即使是来到日本多年，她也依旧保持着良好的夜视力。况且她也并不讨厌雨。  
阿尔托莉雅的目光转移到不远处插花的妻子身上。室内的装饰花并不像室外那么讲究，因此远坂凛只是略微摆正了一下花的位置，把那层前几日远坂时臣难得顾虑过的一层花膜轻轻地剪去——远坂凛的专业本就不是这个，因此一朵花的一片叶都要弄上好一阵时间。阿尔托莉雅的目光从凛的素手转移到了她的小腹，微微阖眸。  
正当她在想是不是肚子里的那个小家伙让一向凌厉的凛偶尔会做一些毫无效率的事情的时候，耳畔传来铁块震颤的声音，紧接着腰部有一丝丝的收紧。  
阿尔托莉雅睁眼：“樱？”  
“嗯？”坐在她身旁不远处的小姨子微微转头，发结的飘带从一侧垂下来一点被台灯的光打中，影子垂到樱双腿间摊开的那本有些发抖的书上盖上了一片字——阿尔托莉雅一直都知道樱不像凛绝不会在这种时候看一些大部头的专业书。  
“没什么。”阿尔托莉雅没有继续看她，仿佛什么都没发生过一样看向了落地钟。时针指向1而分针指向7，现在是下午一点三十五。  
刻意不去想某部位上一闪即逝的一道镰刀般的印记，阿尔托莉雅闭上了眼。  
“阿尔。”  
阿尔托莉雅抬头，看到凛站在她的面前，微微向前靠着握住了她的手。  
“陪我睡一会儿。”  
虽然用了命令的语气，但是阿尔托莉雅知道大小姐这句话是有着撒娇的属性的。  
“我很乐意。”  
如果不是因为那个已经挺起的小腹，凛现在半个身子已经趴到阿尔托莉雅身上了吧，只可惜这都是或许。阿尔起身接过凛的手，扶着她往楼上走去。  
在转向二楼走廊一步之遥的时候，阿尔托莉雅眼角的余光向楼下的客厅瞟了一眼。樱依旧在就着灯光看着书，和刚才相比就好像是什么都没发生过一样，唯一的变化就是雨变得更大了。  
但是阿尔托莉雅知道，自己今天中午怕是没办法好好休息了。

转过二楼走到走廊的尽头就是阿尔托莉雅和远坂凛的房间。阿尔托莉雅把凛抱上床，解开衣扣掀开被子的一面，刚准备在另一边躺下去，背后就被人抱住了，凛冬味的清香从后面附着而来。阿尔怔了一怔，却一点都没有挣脱开的意思，意识无意间转移到落地窗外映照之雨反射着的金发与黑发少女相拥的浅浅影子。  
不知为何不受控的脑海却想到了在这个窗前映照过的另一个影子。阿尔托莉雅的身体突然僵硬起来。  
“阿尔在想什么？”已经换上睡衣背后抱住她的凛自然也是感觉到了她的僵硬，问道。  
“偶尔会想现在就像在做梦一样。”阿尔托莉雅喃喃。  
“嗯？”  
“因为……能有这么好的夫人。”仅仅是迟疑了一秒，阿尔微笑着侧头看向凛。然后就和脑海中计算的一样，凛一瞬间脸色炸了起来，轻飘飘的从阿尔身上弹起来转身侧过去：  
“油嘴滑舌！”  
“啊啊。”  
“即使你说的是实话本小姐也不会开心的！”  
是是是。阿尔托莉雅这么应和道，侧身从背后抱住了凛，深深埋在凛的发间呼吸着忍冬香味。目光透过凛投影到墙上悬挂的她和凛的结婚照。披着白色婚纱的凛在草地上与她深情的对望，她穿着白色的西装执子之手。  
其实这话也没说错。那确实是她最幸福的日子。实际上在那之后阿尔也一点都没有通常上门女婿那样受打压，也许是因为凛和她是互相深爱的吧。  
虽然在社会的角度上，阿尔承认自己确实有借着远坂家的力量腾飞之类的疑点。但是她本人可以说是出自良心的从未沉迷过远坂家的力量。无论远坂凛是什么条件的女孩，阿尔托莉雅觉得，自己都会娶她。  
只是自己现在客观上确实沉迷凛为她带来的许多好处。  
突然间阿尔发觉自己不能深刻的去想这些东西，然而在下一瞬间，柔软的小手就神不知鬼不觉的爬到了阿尔的裆部，隔着睡裤轻轻的摩擦着已经开始回复精神的长枪。  
阿尔托莉雅没有推开而是把怀中的少女抱得更紧一点，直到少女身上传来了细不可闻的嘤咛：“嗯……”  
“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”阿尔托莉雅慌忙放松力道。  
“没有。”凛一反常态的沉吟着：“阿尔……来感觉了呢。”  
阿尔托莉雅有些窘迫的低下头，然而凛却直接转过了身，一只手托起阿尔的下巴直接吻了上去。  
唇上传来温热的柔软触感和熟悉的气息，阿尔闭上眼睛，搂紧了凛加深了这个吻。舌尖突破莫须有的防御卷上对方的舌头扭动着把自己的存在传递给对方，而她也可以感受到凛是在好好的接受着她温柔的攻城略地。她在吸取着对方的气息的同时，也在无比渴求着对方的存在。这场周瑜打黄盖的征伐直到她感觉到凛的呼吸有些急促才退了出来。她看着凛有些绯红的侧颜，忍不住露出了宠溺的笑容。  
“睡吧。我陪着你。”  
“嗯……”大小姐夹住她的胳膊，头在阿尔的脖颈间蹭了蹭：“对不起哦，这段时间麻烦你忍耐下，之后会好好补偿你的。”紧接着凛凑近阿尔的耳垂，玉齿轻轻地咬噬着阿尔的耳垂，明明是警告语句却说得相当温和：“不过不可以在外面出轨哦。”  
一股电流从耳垂直接流过全身，阿尔汗毛竖起的同时不自觉地结结巴巴的招待出来：“不会……我绝对不会在外面出轨的……”  
“哼。”凛轻轻咬了一下阿尔托莉雅的侧耳：“本小姐这么全知全能怎么能不知道，睡觉！”  
老婆都发话了阿尔托莉雅能怎么办呢。她维持着拥抱着凛的动作，感受着怀中人逐渐变得平缓的呼吸合上了眼帘。  
在温柔乡里不知道沉睡了多久，阿尔听到了细不可闻的叩门声。阿尔睁开眼，身侧是远坂凛平稳的呼吸。姑娘已经睡得很熟，她睡觉的时候会有细不可闻的小鼾声，就像婴儿一样充满着奶气，阿尔忍不住用唇碰了一下她的额头。下床走向了门。  
一般没有什么事仆人是不会上二楼的，这么一说现在来的人果然是——  
开门，不出阿尔托莉雅所料，樱乖巧的站在门口，手里还端着一杯热牛奶。看到来人是阿尔，樱放低了声线只用气流交谈：  
“姐姐睡着了吗。”  
“睡得很熟。”  
“我给姐姐热了牛奶，放在床头柜上吧？”  
阿尔接过牛奶，轻轻地放在床头柜上没有留下一丝声响。最后恋恋不舍的印下了凛的睡颜，轻轻地关紧卧室门，把自己和樱还有越来越大的雨声关在卧室外。  
然后她一手抱住樱的腰，把她狠狠地顶在自己和凛的卧室门板上。  
她听见楼下的落地钟狠狠地敲打了两下，然后被密集的雨点声淹没了。

在雨滴不断扩大的敲打窗户的声音中，阿尔和樱就像要沉溺到什么中一样，无数次地重叠着双唇。空气中变得逐渐潮湿的空气和樱身上淡淡的香味混合在一起被阿尔吸入肺中，她感觉有根小小的手指在她的小腹上滑动，又像火苗又像熏香中烧出来的有实体的烟，一点点钻入阿尔托莉雅身体里封存那只火焰猛兽的锁，锁芯从中间弹出来，一发不可收拾。  
阿尔粗暴的撬开樱的齿门，那道不堪一击的锁在震颤了一下之后就碎裂掉，樱感觉到属于阿尔托莉雅的气息粗暴的冲进自己的口腔，将她的舌头卷起来从舌根缠绕到舌尖，一只手从背后按住了樱的后脑，她被带出舌腔而津液被嚣张狂躁的吸取。  
而身下的小手不知何时就像着不由自己控制了一样，樱准确的隔着睡裤找到那根已经粗胀充血的肉刃，那个地方和几日前并没有什么两样，手指划过的时候对方会因为突如其来的刺激而倒一吸口冷气。而愈加变得滚烫的东西让樱发觉这个人确实是在因为自己而动情。樱的手从阿尔的裤腰里钻进去，感受着本应该只属于姐姐一个人的东西在自己手中变得旭日东升。  
这是一种扭曲了的快感，樱的意识中自己知道自己不应该这么做，但是却停不下愈加把自己往阿尔托莉雅身体中送的本体和不断擦拭着对方钢枪的手。  
她感觉到阿尔托莉雅的呼吸更加浓重，紧接着她的手从樱的衣服下摆里钻了进去，恶趣味的在樱小巧的肚脐上钻了一下。  
触电般的刺激让樱忍不住掐了阿尔托莉雅一把。然而压在她身上的人却似乎是没感受到一样，手挂上去顶开布料揉搓着那团丰满的浑圆，指甲恶趣味的按压着樱柔软的乳头——仅仅柔软了几秒，它就因为阿尔指甲带来的酥麻刺激变得坚硬，继而是更刺激的按摩，胸前腹上两股电流接通之时樱几乎感觉自己要自燃了，口齿间不由得模糊呻吟：“哈啊……阿尔……”  
“不过两三天没碰你你就这么有感觉了，你的身体还真是敏感呢。樱。”阿尔托莉雅抱住樱，用力的啄了几下樱的嘴唇，舌头扫过自己嘴唇上残留的蓝莓味，大概是樱的唇膏的味道。紧接着她推上去樱的衣服，朝着樱另一侧被冷落掉的如果狠狠地吻了下去，牙齿触碰着顶端让它结实的挺立起来又被舌头细细的舔过，另一边的粉红尖端则是被捏住慢慢的拉了起来。  
樱把持不好力度，只得停下自己在为姐夫保养武器的手，双手环抱住胸前的金发巨婴的头，用力的把自己的胸房朝着阿尔托莉雅靠的更近一点。  
阿尔托莉雅吸吮着并不存在的乳汁，右手在樱纯白的乳房上掐下一个个痕迹。不断往前顶的力道让樱突然想起了某件重要的事，她有些惊慌的垂在阿尔托莉雅耳畔：“阿尔……哈啊，门、会被顶开的……”  
阿尔托莉雅的动作一瞬间凝滞，然后她短暂的从樱的胸脯上起身，把凛的卧室门上面的钥匙旋转了一圈，紧接着再度回到原点，用更深的力道咬在了樱的喉咙。樱的耳边除了永无休止般的暴雨声，就是阿尔野狼般的喘息声。  
似乎印象中的阿尔托莉雅并不是这样，但是又似乎从什么时候开始，阿尔托莉雅又在她印象中一直有着这样不为人知的一面。  
本来这属于姐姐的专属一面，她理应永远看不见才对……  
但是自己却不知道因为什么原因机缘巧合的打开了潘多拉的魔盒。和帝王宝座般的令人上瘾的气息，樱抱持着好奇的心态尝试了一口。  
奇迹并没有发生，她就和尝试了帝王味道的朱祁钰一样，成为了品味过了这个味道的瘾君子。在那之后她毫不留情的在独处的时候对阿尔托莉雅释放着自己的魅力——平日里有些自卑的她对这点意外地有着莫名的自信。以至于那之后无数次的交合中，樱递给凛的命运愈加郁郁葱葱。  
尽管樱一开始坚信自己开启魔盒并非是和姐姐同一样的原因，她心中仍有解不开的心结，但是从事情发展的结果来看，似乎这都没什么必要了。  
樱跪下身褪下阿尔托莉雅的裤子。炎枪触碰到冰凉的空气让她倒吸一口冷气，唯有一直活动着的长枪从体内榨出一波又一波热潮。樱温柔的看着躺在自己手中的长枪，微微启唇：  
“姐姐最近给你口过吗？”  
“……”阿尔托莉雅无法回答这个问题。然而下一个瞬间樱把阿尔的卵囊托起，小嘴轻轻含住了炽热的前端。  
鼓鼓囊囊的东西把樱的小嘴塞得满满的，樱听到阿尔托莉雅倒吸一口冷气的声音。她把着硕大肉刃的根部缓缓地吞吐着阿尔托莉雅的肉棒，舌尖把唾液在顶峰像覆膜一样的缓缓涂满。她每动一下都会清楚地感觉到阿尔托莉雅的肌肉在收缩伸展震颤，那份热流从阿尔的体内传到樱的体内，樱不自觉地去伸手抚慰自己的隐秘——那里已经变成了一片热带雨林。  
“樱……啊！”阿尔见状想要蹲下身子帮助樱解决她的欲望，但是发觉阿尔想法的樱率先一步，轻轻地用牙齿碰了一下阿尔的冠状沟，阿尔托莉雅不由得直接刺激的喊叫出声。  
多亏雨比较大呢。樱想到。“阿尔不要乱动哦，这里交给我服侍你就好。”低头更加卖力舔弄着阿尔托莉雅硕大的分身的同时，在自己身下的另一只手也加快了速率，润湿的指尖按擦在突出的敏感豆上，激起樱体内一波又一波的海潮。  
窗外的暴雨也像两人体内的海潮一样涌动，甚至从远方传来声声雷震。被樱淫荡的表情色诱的阿尔托莉雅情不自禁的双手按住樱舔弄自己肉刃的小脑袋，准备用力的时候却又迟疑了一瞬间，最后只变成像服侍初夜少女那样浅浅的抽插着樱的喉咙。  
樱果然比凛熟练……  
虽然在现在这种时候想这些事情无论是对谁来说都是厚颜无耻的事情，但是皮囊下的野性还是促使着阿尔托莉雅脑海中参加了这场无耻的对比。凛虽然说也会但是绝对不会露出这种表情……她更多的是一副自己受了委屈的表情，虽然阿尔知道她是故意的但是无法退却很可爱。只是在play的时候樱用牙齿碰一下是特有的情趣，凛那一下……可就是结结实实的一口了。  
阿尔默默捏了把汗，那些事情再加上为了不让凛太难受，所以阿尔自己从来不会硬憋而是该放出来就放出来。  
但是现在……  
“啊……！”  
冠状沟传来的刺激让阿尔托莉雅不自觉地弓起了腰把樱的头按得紧紧的，肉刃在樱的口中忍不住释放出了滚烫的灼液，直接从樱的口中灌了下去。而樱就像早有准备似的，昂起脖子咕嘟一下全咽了下去，只剩下一点还没能全包裹好的从嘴角漏了出去。  
阿尔托莉雅慌忙把肉棒从樱的口中拔出来，“对、对不起，樱。”阿尔托莉雅俯下身，轻轻拍着樱忍不住小声咳嗽的后背，靠近樱吻去她眼角的生理性泪水：“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”  
“咳……咳咳。没、没有。”樱按着胸口小声咳嗽了一会儿，转头留给阿尔托莉雅一个温柔的微笑：“……姐姐也是喜欢你这一点吧。”  
“……你和凛不一样。”耻度增加的阿尔托莉雅不知道怎么回应，只是小声憋出一句剖白。  
“当然不一样。”  
樱站起来拥住阿尔托莉雅的脖子，湿润的下体蹭着阿尔托莉雅的肉刃。简单的触碰让刚刚释放过的分身又一次羞耻的醒了过来，在樱白皙的大腿上戳来戳去。樱低头看了一眼，媚笑出声：  
“来吧，阿尔。”  
阿尔托莉雅深吸一口气，一把搂着樱的腰把面对着她半抱起来，顶在房间门上伸开她的腿，肉刃刺穿了茂密的热带雨林侵入到湿热的幽径中。进入体内的紧湿感让两个人都忍不住叫出了声。  
“阿尔……”  
“Sakura……”  
被填满的感觉充实着樱，樱感觉自己全身的骨头都想要散架了，明明背后顶着的门板不暖和，屋内躺着的人是一想到就会觉得有些发冷，但是依旧是向阿尔托莉雅完完全全的打开身体，只求她能让自己更加接近极乐一点。  
阿尔扶着樱的腰，开始最初的缓慢抽动，炽热的肉刃在湿透了的甬道中畅通无阻，一下一下的撞击到樱最深处，猛地触碰到子宫壁的位置，刺激的樱一阵震颤。而自己则是慌忙凑过去吻住樱的樱桃小嘴，那还没有来得及喊出来的淫叫被吞没在亲吻之中。  
“咕……咕唔……阿尔……”樱喘息着离开阿尔托莉雅的嘴唇，她现在整个人都被阿尔托莉雅抱了起来，双腿被她分开，后背被顶在卧室门上：“阿尔……你可以再激烈一些，没关系的……”  
明明是一句普普通通的床上用语，阿尔托莉雅却好像想起了什么一样，好看的眉毛一瞬间拧紧，她把樱拉进自己的怀里用力插的更深一点几乎要刺穿她的子宫口，在樱放纵的娇媚之下缓缓地吐息：“昨天……昨天，你父亲找我谈话了。”  
“诶……”  
“他说……呼、他说叫我，‘老实一点’。”阿尔坐下身把樱安置在自己身体上方一下一下抽动着，苦涩的扯了扯嘴角。“还说他盯着我呢。”  
“噗哧。”听到阿尔没头没脑话的樱忍不住笑出声，她双手攀上阿尔的肩膀向她索吻。唇齿再度交合，阿尔托莉雅一边吮吸着樱口中的津液，一边搓揉着樱饱满的胸乳。  
“爸爸是在吓唬你呢。”一吻终了，樱抓起阿尔的另一只手放在自己胸前另一边的饱满上，让那份柔软被身下人揉捏成各种形状而樱桃被拉扯：“我之前……啊……听他和管家先生说过，他对你很放心。”  
这个阿尔自然是知道的，但是一看到远坂时臣，那种对丈母爹的与生俱来外加心里有鬼的恐惧总是会在心头浮现。阿尔伸手拍了拍樱的翘臀，示意她站起来背靠着自己。她抓住樱的手示意她撑在门上，自己趴在樱的身上从后面插进了樱的体内。  
“唔啊……阿尔的，好粗、好大……”尽管知道趴在门板上会大大降低屋内的隔音，樱还是忍不住承受着阿尔托莉雅的攻势：“阿尔……快……”  
“呼……慢点，樱……”阿尔抱着樱的腰，从后面一下一下的挺入，每挺一下都要把她贯穿一样：“昨天去父亲家的时候，还有个人在那里，你猜是谁？”  
“嗯……谁……”  
“圣杯教会的神父，言峰绮礼。”  
听到这个名字的时候，樱浑身的血液都开始凝结了，那些已经开始遗忘的痛苦记忆开始回溯，体内已经不可避免的浪潮甚至有了回流的迹象。不过那只是迹象而已。阿尔托莉雅敢说这种话，自然心理也就有了打算，她深深地刺入樱的体内，在她的敏感处不断发力，终于是确保了河道的正确运转。  
樱白皙的手指死命的按着门板，门板上被樱按出几个清晰的指印，但是樱的嘴角却忍不住嘟囔着那几个名字，就像在指认凶手一样：“士郎……言峰绮礼……”  
“呼……父亲找他貌似只是因为给教堂投资的事，言峰神父似乎也不知道我知道内幕。”感受到热度渐渐回到了樱的体内的阿尔托莉雅继续开始九浅一深的抽插，每次到了最深处都能听到溅起一片涟漪的声音。“我和你一起恨着他，恨着他从你身边抢走了卫宫士郎，让你这么久一直生活在伤心之中。”  
言峰绮礼当然不知道阿尔托莉雅了解实情。事实上除了樱，远坂家知道故事的人也就只有阿尔托莉雅而已，就连凛也被她搪塞过去了。  
“可是，樱现在做的，和言峰神父又有多少差别呢。”阿尔从身后伸手抓住了樱胸前的两团浑圆用力揉搓着，她从背后压上樱的身体毒蛇般朝着樱的耳朵吐信：“言峰神父绿了你抢走了卫宫，樱呢，樱难道不也是……哈……”阿尔顿了顿，猛地冲进去顶开樱的子宫口，绿眸在暴雨和少女的尖叫中开始变质：“不也是给凛戴了一顶大大的绿帽子吗。”  
樱被阿尔突然增加的马力顶的除了呻吟说不出别的话，娇臀却忍不住随着阿尔托莉雅的节奏一起律动，仅存的神志已经完全被身后的人劫持。  
“为什么呢……”  
在高潮的临界点，樱这样诘问着自己。“为什么，在这个时候，我会想起那个神父的脸来呢？”  
言峰神父……言峰绮礼……  
那个时候，从我身边。残酷而卑劣的夺走了士郎的男人。我的爱情，我的生活，我的希望都被他夺走，一手毁灭了。这么久以来，我一直都把他所做的视为罪过仇恨着，也从未想过原谅。  
然而我现在所陷入的。不是和他一样的罪孽吗？  
而且还要更深更重……我夺走的是本应该专属于姐姐的爱……  
啊啊……  
我和你已经一样，陷入到了无法回头的罪孽中了。  
既然无法回头的话……  
“呼……樱，你里面好紧，轻一点。”直到后面久违的传来了声音樱的精神才终于反应过来，阿尔托莉雅已经进入到了冲刺阶段，她用力的挺着腰更多的在樱的体内推进，越来越快的击中樱的中心点：“樱……”  
“阿尔，射出来，在里面……”耗费了太多体力的樱已经不方便完整说出话来：“再快点干樱……哈啊……”  
“呼……射在里面的话，你可能会怀孕的。”阿尔托莉雅一边挺动着一边说道，但是樱很明显的感觉出阿尔根本没有想要拔出去的打算。樱很配合的摇了摇头：  
“没事的……阿尔托莉雅……如果是你的话……啊！”  
然而背后那个人也是一点都不给她面子。阿尔托莉雅伸手捂住了樱的嘴，伸手抬高她的一条腿，更加努力的宣泄着想在这个女人身体里留下种子的欲望。肉刃不断地从樱的小穴中进出，两个人的权能终究结合在一起。  
阿尔托莉雅用力的抱紧樱的身体，在一道闪电划过的时候两人同时到达顶峰。  
“哈啊……”  
轰隆的雷声掩盖了交合的二人满足的饕餮声。阿尔托莉雅喘着粗气抖动着湿淋淋的长枪把所有的液体交代在了樱的子宫里，伸手把已经瘫倒在地的樱抱进怀里揉着她被填满的小腹。  
雨声还在不断敲打的窗户，阿尔托莉雅把头埋在樱的头发中，品味着樱和她姐姐完全不一样的淡淡香味。

“谢谢。”  
樱低头向阿尔托莉雅致意接过那杯热水，面无表情的从柜子中找出一瓶药片倒了几片就着水咽了下去。  
自始至终阿尔托莉雅只是侧头看着她没有出声。直到樱重新拉开了落地台灯捡起了被她遗弃在沙发上的那本书，阿尔托莉雅才缓缓开口：“晚上想吃什么？”  
樱愣了一愣，刚拿到手上的眼镜掉了都没发现：“啊晚上我来做就可以了……”  
“既然自己和厨师都休假了，我自然偶尔也要锻炼一下。”阿尔说道：“我和凛平时也没怎么照顾你，偶尔也帮你点忙吧。”  
明明让我在这里住下就已经对我很好了呀。樱低头绞着手指：“那至少，我给姐姐煲个牛骨汤吧。食谱上说五个月牛肉比较好消化呢。”  
阿尔托莉雅点头。  
告别樱，阿尔托莉雅上楼转开了房间门的锁。凛还睡的正香，娇美的睡颜让阿尔托莉雅忍不住怔在原地多凝视了一会儿。  
“时间还早。”  
阿尔托莉雅微微苦笑，轻轻掀开被子确保自己不会吵醒凛才慢慢躺下。就着闪电的雷光，她把手轻轻地盖在了凛的耳朵上——  
轰隆隆的雷声乘着夏有梅雨的狂风而来，被阿尔托莉雅的双手完全挡了出去。

【END】  
2019.2.27 15:21  
己亥正月廿三


End file.
